


Speechless

by Jugjones21



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, based off the “waffley” video, for once jughead is speechless, probably the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugjones21/pseuds/Jugjones21
Summary: It’s finally their wedding. And of course Jugheads mouth has to get in the way.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM ALIVE
> 
> okay I am so sorry I haven’t uploaded avalanche in 13 billion years but I promise a new chapter is coming soon, but there might be a bit of a wait for the next one since in Christmas time! :)))) (I also have a Christmas fluff piece I will give you soon) hopefully this will tie you over a bit! Love you guys!! :3

It was finally happening. Jughead Jones was finally marrying the love of his life. And he couldn’t be more excited. After years of hiding his true feelings for her, on the day he first kissed her in her room, he was marrying the girl who never left.

He was marrying the girl who stuck with him through everything, even when he tried to push her away.

He was marrying the girl who was broken. The girl who he helped pick up the pieces of and the girl who let him.

He was marrying the girl who had brought him joy in times of sadness, light in darkness, Love in loss.

He couldn’t fucking wait a second longer.

So as he waited by the alter, his best man Archie next to him on one side, and the maid of honor and bridesmaids on the other, he rolled back and forth on his feet waiting for her to walk down in all her beautiful glory.

Then the doors opened.

And for once, bestselling author Jughead Jones was rendered speechless. The king of words, the one who always knew what to say, the one who always said everything literally couldn’t think of words.

His soon to be wife slowly cascaded down the isle, a bouquet of lilies settled in her hands, resting atop her ballgown type wedding dress.

The dress was white, the bodice clinging to her body perfectly, fabric flowers making their way up it until they attached to the sleeves that were uncovering her shoulders. Her blond hair was lightly curled, and gently fell down her back underneath the veil that was almost as long as the dress. The skirt was poofy, but not in a way that you couldn’t hold her close. Her makeup light, just enough to enhance her already beautiful features.

Then she gave him a watery smile.

He started sobbing.

He didn’t think he had ever cried this hard.

Once she came next to him, she wiped her hands underneath his eyes.

“What’s this?” She asked brushing the loose curl out of his face. It fell right back.

“You’re too beautiful. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

The ceremony went on, and then Jughead messed up.

It was a good mess up.

“I, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III,” the pastor said, prompting jughead to repeat.

“I, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III,”

“Do take Elizabeth Cooper to be my lawfully wedded wife, as long as we both shall live.”

“Do take Elizabeth Cooper to be my wafflely,” The crowd started laughing, and Jughead smiled at Betty as she tried to bite back her laugh.

Jughead decided to play.

“And pancakey”

The crowds laughing increased, and Betty lost it.

“Wife as long as we both shall live.”

She was laughing so hard, she thought she was going to shit herself.

“Just give her a minute.” Jughead said, trying so hard to conceal his laughter.

Betty started hiccuping, and her laughter became louder. She moved towards jughead, and rested her head on his chest, trying to calm down her laughter.

“There there Betts” jughead let a laugh escape as Betty whispered a meaningless ‘I hate you’ in his ear.

After the laughing subsided, it was time for vows.

  
Jughead went first.

  
“Betty. Beautiful. My love. My life. My reason for anything. I wouldn’t be here without you. And look! I did it! I am marrying the love my life. Growing up, I didn’t have the best life, you know that. I never believed in love, because of my parents. And it seemed that the Jones bad luck never faded. Until I met you. You are my good luck. You will always be. I love you, and excuse my language, so fucking much. Elizabeth Cooper. Soon to be a jones. You are my soulmate. We fit together, and I know you hate this word, but we fit together perfectly. You are my heart. The missing peace I never knew I needed. I love it when we’re together, and we cant seem to get close enough. No matter what happens, through all hell and shit, through the times when you’re having a panic attack, through the times when youre crying, I will be there. Also through the times when you’re happy and you just want to tell someone. When you cry happy tears, when you laugh, when you scowl and playfully slap me on the arm, through the times when I wake up and you’re still sleeping, and I’m the luckiest fucking guy in the universe because I get to know what you look like with a messy bed head, when you’re broken down and need help picking up the pieces, when your head is thrown back in ecstasy, and when you look at me like you’ve never seen anyone so made for you. I will be here, and I am so lucky I get the privilege to see you in those examples. I can’t stress this enough how much I love you. Because I do. I love you.”

It was Bettys turn to sob.

After she collected herself, she began hers.

“Jughead Jones. Ever since I met you, you have shown me things I have never thought I’d see, or experience. I’ve always been lonely, always waiting for someone to just hold me, to put their finger under my chin to kiss me, to know exactly what I need even when I don’t know, and to not run away when they see me at my worst. It’s took a while, but hey, it was worth it. I never knew what Love was until I met you. And I was so fucking scared of losing you, but now I know you won’t go. After all the times you’ve told me you’ll never leave, I believe you. And you know I won’t either. I trust you with my life, yet I would die for you. I was made to be yours, because you Jughead Jones are my other half. I never knew anybody until I knew you, because we’ve done so many daring things that I’d always thought I’d be afraid of doing, but I’m not afraid with you. You are my light in the dark, My beautiful disaster. And whenever I’m with you, I feel more safe then I ever had. You make me smile more than I’ve ever thought possible, and I swear to you, sleeping jughead is the cutest jughead you’ll ever see. Except only I get to see you when You wake up, and the light makes your eyes glow, and when you whisper things in my ears and bite my earlobe, god I love it when you do that. I get to see your eyes dark with lust and light with love and you hold the weight of the world in your shoulders, and now I’m here to help. I will always be here, no matter what. I love you. More than anything. I fall in love with you every day, over and over again, because you are an amazing man, and will be an amazing father. I love you.”

The crowd was sobbing along with jughead.

God, will the fucking priest just let him kiss her?

“You May now kiss the bride.”

Finally.

Jughead took one step forward, and smashed her lips to his. The salt of their tears mixing together as their mouths move in perfect synchronization. His hands held her face firmly in place, as her hands wove their way into his hair. They seemed to have forgotten that they had an audience, because when the priest cleared his throat, they pulled apart lips bruised and swollen. They both turned, gripping each other’s hands as they took off running down the isle, their first steps as husband and wife.

Jughead straddled his motorcycle, placing his black helmet on as he handed the other to Betty. She gracefully straddled it behind him, even with the dress, and her hands circled around his waist, pulling herself towards him and nuzzling her cheek into his neck.

He revved up the motorcycle, kicking up the stand.

He playfully saluted the crowd as they filed their was out of the church, watching in awe as jughead smirked, turning his face forward.

And then they were off, the cans jingling and clanking together, the paper sign that said ‘just married’ nearly tearing off.

Their first motorcycle ride as husband and wife.

Their first step into their future.

Together.

Always together.


End file.
